Over the years, when the thundercloud is formed, the accompanying lightning strikes often have a serious impact on the safety of human life and property. Through scientific and technological progress, different types of lightning rods have been developed. Some of these lightning rods can guide lightning into the earth, while others can gather ambient electric charges to eliminate electric fields. However, whichever type of the foregoing lightning rods is used, such issues as the chance of the lightning striking and the protection range is too narrow can still arise in the protection zone of the lightning rod.
On the other hand, generally, the lightning rod must be installed at the top of a building and must have a good grounding work to achieve its maximum efficiency. However, repair and maintenance thereof are rather difficult to conduct.